One Step Closer: a Family Fanfiction
by Can u see me
Summary: After a night of pure passion, a week later, Haruhi is puking over and over again. After she finishes a shower getting ready to go and see the doctor, she finds something in her drawer, and her life changes. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

_Tamaki thrust into her with all of his love, releasing his seed into her as a cry of pleasure escaped his lips. "I love you Haruhi!" He screamed into the silent night, a thin sheet of sweat on his skin. _

_Haruhi replied to him a tear trickling down her flushed cheek, "I love you too, Tamaki."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Haruhi spent her time once again in Tamaki and her bathroom. Since her father, Ranka, died she had been living at Tamaki's house. He rushed in with her, and held her now shoulder length hair behind her head, rubbing her back. "This is the tenth time this week, Haruhi. Maybe we should go to the doctor."

Haruhi was finished with her violent vomiting, and looked up at Tamaki, she smiled, "If that is what you think is best." She got up, Tamaki helping her, and grabbed a towel.

"Do you want me to help you?" Tamaki asked in a worried tone.

"No it's alright, I've got it," Haruhi stated undressing. Even when Tamaki took her innocence, he still blushed at the sight of her naked. Her breasts had gone from no cup to a C cup within the process of two years. Her hair had grown to be curly, and she started to develop more feminine features. As then, she turned on the water, running it warm. She stepped in, letting the water run down her body.

Tamaki had already left the room, setting out clothes that he thought she would like. He wasn't exactly into fashion like Hikaru and Kaoru, but he knew a few things. Her shirt was a white blouse that reached to about mid thigh. At the bottom it had black flowers framing the hem, and a black fashion belt that would go on the midsection. Her pants were normal skinny jeans, and her shoes were black comfy flats. Her black purse was set next to the clothing.

After about fifteen minutes, Haruhi stepped out of the shower, put her hair into a towel, and tightly wrapped her body in one as well. She walked by the counter, and reached into her drawer, grabbing her brush and hair dryer, when her finger brushed up against something. It was a box, and it was labeled: Tampax. She knew right away what was happening to her. And she fainted to the floor.

~O~

Tamaki was on his laptop working on a presentation for his Geography class, and he heard a loud thud from the bathroom. He ran to the bathroom, to find his girlfriend passed out on the floor. He ran to her, wondering what was going on, and said her name. "Haruhi? Haruhi! Wake up Haruhi!" he screamed her eyes fluttered open, looking Tamaki with fear on her face.

"T-Tamaki…" She whispered to her lover.

"What is it, Haruhi?" He whispered frantically again.

"I'm… P-p" she stuttered

"You're what? Puking again?"

"Pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm… P-p" Haruhi stuttered._

"_You're what? Puking again?" Tamaki replied frantically._

"_Pregnant," Haruhi said_

**FLASHBACK END**

Tamaki almost fell over himself. "Pregnant?" He said faintly but legibly though he was not dying, his life flashed before his eyes. "Pregnant" he repeated. "How do you know this?" Tamaki said still looking to an unknown place.

"I found out just ten minutes ago… My period is 16 days late." She replied a tear forming in her eye, "I feel like I betrayed my parents Tamaki," she said sniffling sitting up. Tamaki snapped out of his phase and helped her to sit up. "Tamaki… I really feel like they hate me."

"No, Haruhi. You didn't betray them," Tamaki said. "You are 18, you can make your own decisions." He said soothingly.

"Really? So, you don't think they would be disappointed?" Haruhi said looking at Tamaki with big chocolate brown eyes.

"No, you are not. You are my beautiful Haruhi," Tamaki replied his eyes gleaming with love and compassion for this one girl. Then, the unexpected happened. Tamaki was granted with a kiss from the woman he was holding in his arms. He was grateful that Haruhi was not mad at him, since he was the one who made her pregnant.

Haruhi broke the passionate kiss with fear in her eyes. "We have to tell your Grandmother, don't we?"

~O~

Shizue Suoh, the Suoh matriarch, was one tough lady. She was strict, didn't like Tamaki, and was mean. So, when Tamaki and Haruhi arrived at her office a few hours later, Tamaki was surprised to hear his grandmother. "Tamaki! This is Wonderful! When did you find out?" she exclaimed stopping Tamaki dead in his tracks.

"Grandmother," said Tamaki in astonishment, "You want Haruhi to have a baby?"

"Of course, I have been watching you two and how you love each other dearly. I can really start to see you are ready for a family, and to be the new Suoh Matriarch, Tamaki. You have really grown up," said Shizue smiling warmly.

"Wow grandmother, I didn't know you cared so much," Tamaki Smiled.

"Well, it is great for business," said Shizue laughing, Tamaki sweat dropped. "But, let's get serious now. Taking care of a baby is a lot of work. Are you two up for it?"

"Yes," Haruhi said smiling.

"Yes," Tamaki agreed.

"Then, we will make preparations as soon as we figure out if the baby is a boy, or a girl," Shizue replied, smiling warmly- odd…

And so, the harsh road to pregnancy… Begins…


End file.
